This invention relates to garments, particularly undergarments having a crotch area constructed from a moisture management fabric. Examples of such garments are mens' boxer shorts and briefs, pajamas, and womens' panties and similar undergarments. The fabric from which these garments are constructed is intended to quickly move moisture away from the skin of the wearer and slow the outward movement of the moisture while at the same time enhancing the dispersion of the moisture to those fibers of the fabric which do not touch the skin. The fabric also permits gradual migration of moisture in the form of vapor to the outer surface of the fabric in a controlled manner where evaporation will occur. The result of these functions is to keep the skin as dry as possible while preventing outer clothing from becoming wet from the rush of urine through the undergarment from inside to outside. Garments made from this fabric also have novel construction techniques which confine the moisture within the moisture control fabric portions of the garment.
It is important to note that this type of moisture management avoids having to block and hold the moisture against the skin by a thick pad or rubber or plastic shield. Thus, pockets, plastic liners or other additional construction features are unnecessary. This results in a much more comfortable and longer lasting garment, which more closely resembles a conventional undergarment without the novel moisture management features.
Garments constructed in accordance with the invention described in this application may also include different types of athletic apparel. This prevents perspiration-soaked garments next to the skin over a period of time which can cause chafing, irritation and conditions conducive to bacteria, fungus and yeast growth. The garments incorporating panels constructed of the multi-layer fabric are specifically intended to be essentially normal in outer appearance from similar garments without such panels. For this reason the fabric from which the garments according to the invention are constructed uses combinations of fibers which are intended to remove moisture from the area of the skin and disperse the moisture into areas away from the skin in relatively thin layers, rather than concentrating the moisture away from the skin in a relatively small area, as is the case in many disposable urinary incontinence products.
At the same time, the garment permits minor to moderate amounts of liquid to be dispersed without penetrating the garment's outer layer, thus preventing spotting or staining of the garment or of other garments worn over the moisture management garment.
A number of problems must be solved to provide a garment which truly controls moisture in an efficient and hygienic manner. Such a garment should have several back-up layers and structures to progressively hold or disperse moisture. Moreover, the moisture management areas should have some means for preventing migration of moisture from the moisture management areas of the garment into the shell fabric from which the remainder of the garment is constructed. This permits the moisture management portions of the garment to be as small as possible, therefore resulting in a lightweight, comfortable and unobtrusive garment.
Such a garment should also take advantage of the inherent shape of the garment by moving moisture to those areas where dispersion and evaporation can most readily be accomplished, and where penetration of moisture through to the other areas of the garment and to outer clothing is minimized. In general, this involves, as disclosed herein, moving the moisture upwardly towards the waist and away from the crotch area. The waist area has a much greater surface area than the crotch and therefore can accommodate the spreading liquid over a much larger area. Of course, the problem to be solved is how to get the moisture to move upwardly against the pull of gravity. This application addresses the solution to this problem.